The Ice Princess
by xPentaclexIllusionx
Summary: Slade's trying to find another apprentice. But this time, the one he picks doesn't seem to have an redeeming qualities about her... or does she? Note: I rewrote this story seven times to make the girl as un-mary sueish as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Princess**

Okay People, This Is My First Story. And we all know what that means. Crappy Grammar, Spelling Mistakes, and Bad Sentence Structure. Also, there will be an OC (outside character) in here. BEWARE! Anyways, on with the story that is sure to suck!

* * *

"Slade! Let go of the girl!" Robin said. He and the rest of his team had just arrived at the scene. Slade was in the middle of the street, holding onto a girl. She looked about thirteen years old, with fear in her eyes.

"Ah, Titans. Nice to see you here. But Robin, I am afraid I cannot let her go free. This girl is to be my new apprentice." Slade said.

"I don't want to be your apprentice!" the girl whined.

"You heard the girl, so let her go!" Cyborg said.

Completely ignoring Cyborg and the rest of the teen heroes, he tightened his grip on the young child and began to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy said, turning into a rhino. He charged towards Slade with his sharp horn pointing straight at the masked man. Slade dodged Beast Boy and threw a disc at him. The disc exploded, sending Beast Boy flying backwards at a building.

Starfire's eyes glowed a fiery green as she swooped down towards Slade, shooting starbolts at him. They all missed him, but one, which sent him spiraling into the ground.

It was now Raven's turn. She flew towards him, chanting her famous mantra, a pool of black energy surrounding a nearby car. She threw the car towards Slade. It landed on top of him with a loud CRASH.

Knowing that their job was done, the Teen Titans walked towards the car that was on Slade.

"Wait, if Slade is under the car, where is the young girl?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I-I'm over here." she said. The Titans turned around to see her trembling a few feet behind them.

"Dude, how'd you get over there?" Beast Boy asked. The rest of the Titans were thinking about the same thing.

"When you were fighting that guy under the car, he let go of me, so I ran for cover." she said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did Slade want her anyways? She doesn't seem to have any special powers." Raven said.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should take her back to the tower for questioning." Robin said. The rest of the team agreed.

"By the way," Robin said, "What's your name?"

"Tawni." the girl replied.

"Well Tawni, we're going to take you to our tower and ask you some questions." Robin said to the girl.

"Okay. Sounds good. As long as you're not crazy like that Slade guy." Tawni said.

"Do not worry, we are not like him." Starfire said.

"Rae, seeing as the car is already full, could you teleport Tawni home?" Robin asked.

"I can, as long as you never call me Rae again." the dark girl said with a smirk. With everyone in the car (with the exception of Raven and Tawni, who were teleporting) the Titans went to their home.

~In The Questioning Room~

"Okay, name?" Robin asked.

"Tawni. You already know that." she replied. Tawni was bored out of her skull. One more second of this torture and she was going to scream.

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Relatives?"

"I dunno."

Robin suddenly stopped writing down Tawni's answers. "What do you mean 'I dunno'?"

"It means I. Don't. Know." she said. 'I'm gonna lose my mind.' Tawni thought.

"How do you not know your own relatives?" he asked.

Tawni sighed. This guy was pretty dense. "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin's face flushed a bright red. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're going to tell me."

That was the final straw. Tawni shot up from the chair she was sitting in. "Well, guess what Boy Blunder? It's none of your buisness, and I'm NOT going to tell you!"

Tawni's skin began to give off a faint blue hue.

"What's going on in here?" Cyborg asked, opening the door. The other three Titans were following behind him.

"I'm not sure." Robin said.

"Is it just me, or did it just get really cold?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked over to a small indoors thermometer attached to the side of the wall.

"It's only 10 degrees in here!" she said.

The Titans looked over at Tawni. She was now a dark blueish purple. A large whirlwind of snowflakes began to surround her.

"Friend! Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

Tawni's eyes began to glow a faint periwinkle as she opened her mouth to speak.  
**_"A princess of ice will be sent down to Earth. She will be the ultimate sacrifice to this world. She will stop the biggest threat to humanity. She will be sacrificed and will freeze over fire. Only she can choose this path. Only she..."_**

The blizzard began to subside as Tawni's skin and eyes began to slowly return to their normal shade.

"Um... Tawni?" Raven said. The young girl turned slowly to Raven before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Okay. I finished the first chapter of my craptastic story. I am gonna get so many flames I'll be able to make my own Hell. (Sob) Anyways, flames or not, I would appreciate the review, but I totally understand if you don't review.


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is Pentacle's friend, Ariel, telling you that Pentacle will no longer be writing. She has passed on. May her soul rest in peace.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****R E S T I N P E A C E X P E N T A C L E X I L L U S I O N X  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
